Overdrive INCIDENT
by Jonny2b
Summary: The 23rd Century. While patrolling the Romulan Nutral Zone Kirk and crew get sent on a new Exciting adventure. Cape Suzette 1950 The Von Bruienalds have a new Overdrive. What if the talespin unverse met the Star Trek Universe. Warning Sexual content
1. Chapter 1 Special Delivery

**Hey everyone. This is my third Talespin adventure crossover. All characters, places, and things recognizable belong to either Paramount pictures or Walt Disney Animation Studios. Everything else is my creation. Warning sexual content in this book. Alrighty lets go.**

**OVERDRIVE INCIDENT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Special Delivery<strong>

**The 23rd century**

**USS Enterprise Stardate 8423.5 Border of the Romulan Neutral Zone.**

"Captain's log Stardate 8423.5 we have been ordered to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone as there are reports for a new weapon that the Romulan's may have and the star bases fear for this weapon. Need security so they requested a Star Ship to help patrol the border. Since the enterprise was the closest to Star Base 2 of the Neutral Zone we have been selected for responsibility." Captain Kirk said on his log in his command chair.

"Mr. Spock anything on the scanners?" Captain Kirk says to his Vulcan first officer.

"Nothing detected Jim. It's possible that the Romulan's are cloaked."

Dr. McCoy approaches Kirk on the bridge.

"Damn it Jim what the hell is a Star Ship going around wasting time patrolling star dust of the border of the Neutral Zone! We are in need of a good rest and…

"Calm yourself Bones! As soon as we have been out here a week and found nothing, I will talk to star fleet for Shore leave." Kirk interrupts.

"Captain I'm detecting a surge of energy."

"From where Spock?"

"The surge is coming from…..." Just then an explosion took place. Little did the crew know that they were on a more exciting adventure than they could have imagined.

**Cape Suzette April 1 1950. Baloo and Rebecca's house/****Higher for Hire****.**

A delivery truck is parked in front.

"Oh Elvas faster faster faster faster. Seventeen year old Molly Von Bruienwald was moaning as Elvas Pressly a young brown bear with a pompadour haircut was pounding his member into her wet pussy.

"Oh Elvas..….that was…... Amazing. As Molly had climaxed.

"Thank you Thank you very much." He said quickly. As he was still inside her.

"He-he you know that could be a good catch phrase for you" Molly said.

"Hmm thanks doll I'll think about it."

Just then a 39 black Chevy drove up to home & business of the Von Bruienwalds.

Stepping out was a 24 year old Kit Von Bruenwald with a left crutch/cane due to an injury during the D-day 1944 invasion and had crashed his fighter.

"Molly!" Kit yelled.

"Oh shit!" Molly whispered. Kit walked up the stares and saw a guitar outside her room. Kit barged in.

"Molly Elizabeth Von Bruenwald who is this guy?"

"It's ok sir I-I was just leaving." Elvas said as he was putting on his jeans white t-Shirt and black leather jacket. Then he grabbed his Guitar, nodded, and left.

"Molly!"

Kit turned to Molly who was naked under the covers. "Hmph, Molly you know tomorrow is my wedding with Sandy and we don't need any more problems. As it is my wedding band canceled and I need you to get dressed and get on the phone to find a band that can play."

"Elvas ain't that bad of a person kit."

"Molly, he's a dirty trucker and won't amount to anything."

"I beg to differ Kit, Elvas happens to be a very good singer. He may become famous one day with his guitar and this new music he called Rock & Roll."

"Rock and what?" Ha ha Molly your dreaming…...wait a minuet can he sing ballads?"

"I don't know ask him here's his card." Molly hands him Elvas' business card.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the southwestern desert close to Nevada and Arizona.**

Baloo and Rebecca were flying the Sea Duck delivering plutonium to a secret location that they got directions for and was told it was for top secret testing.

"Hey Butterball? Becky said in a seductive tone and was snuggling and creasing Baloo while he was flying.

"Yeah honeybunch?"

"After Kits wedding what do you think of having another kid?"

"Oh baby you know that's sounds like a good idea." The two bears exchanged a kiss on the lips."

Then the radio started buzzing.

"Hollo Baloo and annoying business lady. Sorry to interrupt what ever it is your doing, but I, Don Karnage, will be plundering your plane in about 10 seconds yes/no?" The wolf with the french accent said. The radio went static.

"Oh not them again." Groaned Baloo

"They must know we are carrying plutonium." Stated Becky

"Becky you grab the wheel while I'll shoot them down." Baloo ordered.

"Right!" said Rebecca.

Rebecca took over as Baloo went to the guns and started firing as the pirates were returning fire. But then more air pirates were coming in. These newer pirates had turboprop airplanes which made them faster.

"There's too many of them" Becky yelled.

"Push the new overdrive Butterball!" Baloo ordered.

Rebecca pushed the newly installed overdrive to get out of the way and went faster then it had ever had before. This newer Overdrive could last much longer.

"Whew! That was close." Rebecca said as she was turning off the overdrive.

"At least you and I are safe that's all the counts." Baloo said.

The Sea Duck was approaching the top secret airbase when brand-new fighter jets came up to both sides of their wings.

"Halt! Is this the Sea Duck?" was heard on the radio.

"Yes this the Sea Duck over." Rebecca said since she was flying the airplane.

"We have sent two fighters to escort you to our top-secret base since you are now flying over restricted airspace. Please follow these jets to its respected course."

"Uh yes. Will do Seaduck out!" Rebecca said.

The Sea Duck was guided to the southwest to an airstrip that said 51 and nothing else.

As soon as it landed, police cars and government trucks came in to escort it to a hanger labeled 51. As soon as Baloo and Rebecca opened the door to the airplane, two dogs dressed in overcoats came up to them and blindfolded them as they weren't allowed to look around.

"When can we take off our blindfolds buddy." Baloo asked.

"As soon as we're finished unloading," a dog said.

The cargo unloaders unloaded the plutonium quickly. A dog put cash into Baloo's hand and escorted him and his wife back into the plane and took off their blindfolds.

The Sea Duck was escorted out of the airbase and escorted back to regular airspace. One of the jet fighters gave them directions on how to get to the nearest town for gasoline.

"Boy I'm tired Rebecca." Yawned.

"You can say that again! what a day." Baloo said as he had his arm around Becky.

"Maybe we can stay in this cute little town of Las Vegas."

"What about Kit's wedding tomorrow?"

"Don't worry Butterball. We'll use overdrive most of the time to get there on time." Rebecca smiled.

The airplane landed on the small strip and got gas. The two rented a convertible and checked in the Flubmingo. A seagull in a three piece suit at the front desk was standing with a grin.

"Hello and welcome to fabulous Las Vegas! I'm Suggy Seagall and this is my Casino"

"We'd like a room please." Baloo said.

"Alrighty here are your room keys to the penthouse honeymoon sweet and some complimentary game chips and some drink coupons." As Suggy was known for his great hospitality.

"Thank you so much," Rebecca said as she signed the register.


	2. Chapter 2 Kits Wedding Day

**Chapter 2 Kits Wedding Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Cape Suzette park Sunday April 2 1950 9:30 AM hour before wedding<strong>

Kit Von Bruenwald was dressed in his dress Air force uniform pacing nervously. Kit looked at his watch.

"Oh this is horrible! My parents should have been here already and there is less than an hour to go."

"Don't worry Kit they will be here soon." Mr. Pressly said.

"He and his boys will be at the reception." Molly said

"Kit My man your finally getting married. I remember when you crashed into my club and now wow." Louie said.

"Thanks Louie. And thank you for catering" "No problem cuz."

Clementine and Wildcat were fighting. "I don't understand you Wildcat! You never listen."

"But Clementine, this is how the hammer wants it."

"Oh there you go again with your ridiculous tools. Sit somewhere else Wildcat.  
>I'm mad at you."<p>

**Meanwhile back in Las Vegas**

Baloo and Rebecca had overslept from celebrating. You see Rebecca had won $2500.00 at the craps tables last night and had a fancy dinner and drank a lot from having so much fun.

"Oh my head." Groaned a half naked Rebecca who only had her panties on.

"Morning already yawned Baloo." "That sure was fun last night" Baloo said as he gave Rebecca a kiss and she giggled. The they saw the room clock saying 9:50.

"THE WEDDING! They said in unison.

"We have less than 40 minutes to get back to Cape Suzette and get there!" Rebecca cried.

"We'll have to use overdrive most of the time." Baloo exclaimed.

"What if it burns out?"

"Don't worry, this time I have spare parts back at home and instructions on how to replace anything."

"Great!" Rebecca leaped and gave him a hug.

They quickly got dresses into their wedding clothing. Baloo wore a white tux and Rebecca wore a yellow A-line dress with matching gloves and hat. They checked out and were on there way.

At mid flight back. Rebecca remembered the wedding gifts for Kit and Sandy.

"Baloo we forgot the gift."

"Don't worry Becky after the ceremony I'll sneak out and get it. It will be  
>easy, relax."<p>

"How about we also throw in an extra $500.00 from our winnings."

"Sure thing honeylips"

**Meanwhile back at Cape Suzette park 10:29 a few seconds.**

The crowd of guests had gathered as Kit was standing at the alter very  
>scared.<p>

"Oh I hope my parents get here soon." he said as he was looking at empty seats  
>that were reserved.<p>

"Mr. Von Bruenwald should we start now?" A seagull preacher said in a soft tone.

Just then a yellow and orange blur flew in a warp speed and was taken out as soon as it passed the park. The airplane turned around quickly and made a soft landing at a neighboring football field. Baloo and Becky jumped out of the Seaduck and ran to where the wedding was held.

"Now you may begin." Kit said happily as Baloo and Becky ran then walked to there seats as the bridle march stated up. Sandy Lewis walked up the Aisle in her wedding gown as the wedding music played.

"Family, Friends, and honored guests. We are hear today to join these two bears Sandra L. Lewis to Lt. Kit C. Von Bruenwald." The seagull preacher said.

"The time has come where this Man and Woman want to seal their bonds and spend the rest of their lives together as they are deeply in love with each other. Today is that day where it all comes possible." The seagull continued.

"Lt. Kit C. Von Bruenwald will take this women to be your bride? Will you cherish her in sickness and in good health? Will you provide in times of good and bad?" The seagull asked.

"I do!"

"And same for you Sandra. Will you take this man to be your husband? Will you as well love and cherish him in sickness and good health? Will you also provide for him in the good and bad times ahead?"

"I do!"

"May I have the rings? The seagull raises the rings. These rings are the symbol of an unbreakable bond that last forever. Also it shows that your love has been consummated forever Kit will you please put the ring on Sandra's left finger. And you Sandra on kits finger as you both recite these words to seal your fates together as one."

"I, your name, take this ring and put it on your finger to show my eternal love for you, your partner's name. That, your name, will love and protect you from sickness and danger and will continue to love you till death do you part."

Each bear took there opposites ring and put on their finger while reciting the vow.

"Now, are there objections to if these two should not be married, if so speak now or so forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "By the power vested in me, in the City State of Cape Suzette, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Von Bruenwald. You may now kiss the bride."

As kit kissed Sandy the crowed cheered and clapped as the wedding march was played.

"Our Boy is finally married." Rebecca cried in Baloo's chest.

"Yeah. It was only yesterday that I remember him as a 12 year old boy who ran into me." Baloo had a tear come down his cheek. As he held Rebecca who was also crying.

The reception was held Halton Hotel that was next to the park. Baloo had snuck back to their home and got the gift for the reception. Food and drinks were provided by Louie's

At the head table Kit was whispering into Molly's ear about when Elvas was coming.

"Don't worry he's coming Kit."

Just then Elvas and some other brown Bears came in with instruments.

Molly got up and found a microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. In honor of Kit and Sandra's wedding, I would like to introduce a friend of mine for tonight's entertainment. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Elvas Pressly as it is his first time performing." Everyone clapped in respect as Elvas got up.

"Thank you, thank you very much." He said in trademark form.

"For my first number I would like to honor the newlyweds with this waltz for  
>their first dance."<p>

Elvas sang I Cant Help Falling in Love with You as Kit and Sandy danced to the slow song. The crowed liked it and started clapping.

"You know this guy isn't half bad" Kit whispered to Sandy as they were dancing.

"Thank you Thank you very much." Now for my next song I would like to experiment with a new type of music called rock and roll. He grabbed his guitar and sang "That's all right Momma" which people started liking and dancing too then he sang "Blue Swayed Shoes."

"MMMM oh yeah I kind of like this new beat! Becky care to dance? "

"Sure I'd love too. What did he say rock and roll stuff? It's kind of catchy."

Then he slowed it down with another slow dance "Love Me Tender"

"Now Id like to try this new song that the boys and I were working on called Hound Dog."

"Ready boys? "Ok here we go"….. "You aint nothing but a hound dog…. He started wiggling his hips during the drumming.

Everyone was now dancing and was enjoying this new type music.

"This boy is a great singer yelled Kit"

"I told you Kit he would be great." Mollys said back."

"Great music little birches. This rock stuff may have potential." Baloo said as he was snapping his fingers and dancing with his wife.

That evening was ended well.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friend returns?

**Chapter 3 Old Friends returns? **

The next morning, _The Cape Suzette Gazette _reported on the front page that Shear Kahn was slowly going bankrupt and he had to sell off his factories to none other than Scroodge McDuck. Elvas had left Molly crying saying he had other places to go and people to see. He wanted to pursue his music carrier.

"Don't worry Button nose there are other guys out there. Besides you're almost 18 and it's too early for you hunkered down to anyone." Baloo said as he was being a father.

"You really think so Papa bear?" Molly said with a sniffle and a tear.

Baloo whipped her tear-covered face with a Kleenex, "Yes I do Muffin now why don't you concentrate on finishing high school and being my new navigator."

"Thanks Daddy." Molly giggled

"Good morning Molly, Good morning Butterball." Rebecca said cheerfully then reached to give each of them a kiss.

"MMM Becky that was delicious." Baloo said seductively.

"Oh you! Well maybe later tonight we could have some fun." Becky said.

"Ha ha Becky it's a date." Baloo Replied.

There was then a knock on the door which Molly went to open.

"Hey Kit!" Molly said.

"Hey Molly." Kit replied.

"Well if isn't the newlyweds!" Baloo said. I thought you two were off to Niagra falls?" Baloo said

"We are but we thought we would say goodbye and thank you before we headed out." Sandy said.

"Your always welcome here Sandy" Rebecca said

"Thank you Rebecca you're so sweet." Sandy said.

"Call me Mom, your part of the family now after all." Rebecca said.

"Uh ok thanks mom." Sandy blushed when she said.

"I wanted to thank you personally Papa bear for giving me the $5000.00. Now when we get back we will have enough on a down payment on our own cargo plane." Kit said

"And if you ever need a job you can always work for us." Rebecca said.

"Thanks mom." Kit gave Becky a hug. Then Sandy gave Becky a hug while Kit and Baloo shared a brief hug. Then they both hugged Molly goodbye and left for Niagra falls.

"Good luck Little Britches" Baloo said as they were leaving.

"Thanks Papa bear as he shouted outside."

Baloo gave Molly a kiss on the head while Rebecca gave Molly her lunch for school as she was leaving.

"Now that were alone how about you and me go up stairs and play." Rebecca said seductively.

"It will be my pleasure" Baloo said.

Then the phone rang.

"Damnit"

"Let it ring Beccky, let it ring"

"No we have to start work." She said.

"Okay, but next time we let it ring." Baloo said.

"Alright next time." Rebecca smirched

Rebecca grabs the phone.

"Higher for Hire if your buying we're flying!" She said in her trademark greeting.

"Hello this is Mrs. Featherby for Scrooge McDuck. I am hear to hire you on behalf of Mr. McDuck to transport machine equipment and boxes of tools need to replace the old equipment and tools that former factories Sher Kahn used to Own over there in Cape Suzette." The duck said on the phone.

"Yes we'd be delighted to help and deliver the equipment from Duckburge to Mr. McDuck's newly acquired factories. Um how much are we talking in payment?"

"Mr. McDuck will pay $5000 per delivery plus $2000 for gas and expenses."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Really? How many deliveries are we talking and when is he ready to receive us?" Rebecca was looking at her schedule calendar.

"Mr. McDuck wants you here immediately and will discuses with you in more detail of how many deliveries there will be. He remembers what you pulled on him back in `39 but is willing to forgive. He says one slip up like that and you will be fired. IS that clear?"

"Yes perfectly."

"Good be here at 3:30 sharp for more information that is all!" click

"But" Rebecca looks at the clock and it says 9:15 AM. "Duckburg is 3000 miles  
>away!" she said while hanging up the phone.<p>

"Baloo!"

"Yes honeylips?"

"Make sure there is plenty of that special fuel for Overdrive and plenty of regular gasoline in the regular engines."

**"**Why, what do we need the overdrive for?"

"Just get wildcats help. We don't have much time. I got to cancel all our appointments for the next few days and perhaps next few weeks."

"Why, what are we doing?"

"Just do it, all explain on the way to Duckburg."

"Duckburg?"

"Now!" as Rebecca was tapping Thank you sweetie. Becky smiled as she was still his boss.

Baloo ran outside to call for wildcats help while Becky canceled appointments and locked up the house/business.

**Meanwhile on the USS Enterprise stardate unknown. **

The bridge of the enterprise was all shook up after that explosion. As power went back on.

"Ooooh" Captain Kirk woke up. "Is everyone all right? Damage report Mr. Scott!" Kirk asked

"Everyone on board appears to in order Jim. Minor cuts and scratches that my staff can handle without me." Dr. McCoy says.

"The ship is in order Jim but the warp drive is damaged and we need to repair it as soon as we can if we want to get home."

"Damn!" Spock where are we to be exact?"

"Uncertain at this point Captain. The explosion must have sent us light-years away and without warp drive we will be stuck where ever it is we are."

"Sir I'm picking up low radio transmission frequencies. They haven't been used in centuries but I'm receiving them" Uhura said.

"Can you pin point the source, Lt?"

"Somewhere in that nearby solar system about 4 parsecs away." Uhura said

"Captain listen to this.

_"I'm his navigator….Overdrive the entire way…Tell me foolish pilot tell me your name so I can carve it on your tombstone…Sea Duck out…."_

"Sir those messages to reach us would have been several years old if their that far away." Mr. Sulu said

"Captain tracing that radio transmission confirms that the vehicle must have Warp capabilities. They may have the tools necessary to help us repair our warp drive." Spock said.

"Well then we must go to that planet and see if they will help us." Kirk said

"Damn it Jim we don't know what we're dealing with." Dr McCoy said.

"Calm yourself Doctor. They have Warp capabilities therefore we can introduce  
>ourselves." I hope you know what you're doing." McCoy says<p>

Kirk Turns to Mr. Chekov.

"Mr. Chekov how long will it take us to get to this planet?"

"At full impulse, 3 weeks sir." The Ensign said in his Russian Accent.

"Right then. Mr. Sulu follow Uheras transmissions and set cores to that Planet.

"Aye Sir.'' Sulu said.

"Sir your afternoon coffee and report for you to sign." A young lady with Dirty blond hair and grey eyes said

"Thank you Lt. Callhaway"

"Captain when can I go on an away mission?" Alicia asked. "I mean I've been on this ship for 4 years now and never had a chance of adventure. Being on this ship all cooped up is fun and all, but I want more in my life. I would like to experience something exciting or something different once my life. Please captain please?"

Captain Kirk looked at her puppy dog eyes and her cute face. Kirk Smiled

"Lt isn't your expertise in foreign cultures?"

"Yes sir" Kirk Smiled

"Ok Lt…..Alicia she interrupted

"Alicia you may go with us on the away team."

"Thank you Thank you Captain!" Alicia yelled.


	4. Chapter 4 Closer and Scroodge McDuck

**Chapter 4 Closer and Scroodge McDuck**

**Aboard the USS Enterprise Stardate unknown. **

"Captains log Star Date unknown. We are two weeks from the planet that seems to have warp capabilities; hopefully they will be friendly to us and help us to our needs. We have been listening to interesting old style radio communications. Some seem like old style radio commercials from old Earth centuries ago and others seem like radio transmissions about something about overdrive as they call it, also recordings of a war or something happening as we move closer. Something about needing overdrive about pirates one wonders what type of planet this is." Kirk recorded on his log.

Lt. Callahaway was in her quarters getting ready for her afternoon shift severing Captain Kirk as his afternoon and early evening yeomen. She had fantasized what it would be like on an alien planet for the first time. She was trying on normal clothing instead of wearing her uniform like she was supposed to. Then she heard a communications beep.

Beep beep beep. "Lt. Callhaway are you alright?" she heard Captain Kirks voice on the intercom in her room. "Alright, alright already geez." She whined. "Lt are you there?" Spock said this time.

Alicia went the intercom and pressed the button. "Yes Mr. Spock I am fine." She said in whinny voice.

"Please come to the bridge and deliver the Captain's coffee and report." Mr. Spock ordered.

"Yes sir!" she said in an angry tone with her teeth gritted. "And when you are finished I will need your assistance in scanner repairs."

"Yes sir'! Alicia immediately got dressed to her uniform and went to the mess hall to get Captain kirks coffee and report. Then went to the main turbo shaft.

"Bridge!" she said as she got in.

As soon as she got to the bridge, Kirk turned in his chair.

"Ah their you are Lt. Callhaway Kirk said

"Your afternoon coffee and report sir" she said with a frown.

"Don't worry Alice you will be on the away party with us." Kirk said with a Smile.

"Lt Callhaway can you assist me now please" Mr. Spock said.

"Aye sir"

"Then Sulu got some of more of Uheras radio transmissions."

"Sir these transmissions are very weird talks of Swatzis surrendering and an atomic bomb being dropped on some country called Japine."

"Fascinating" Spock said. They appear to be having a similar history to your  
>old earth history.<p>

"Yes but they didn't have warp capabilities during our World wars. But someone  
>down there is an exception" Kirk said.<p>

"Mr. Chekov is it possible because we are so far away at the moment that time  
>seems to be going faster and were receiving a similar history to out own?"<p>

"Absolutely sir, I'm sure when we come in closer in a few days our time will be matching theirs. I say we will be in their 1950's sir" Chekov said in his Russian accent.

"hmm very interesting a society with warp capabilities yet is primitive. I wonder….…" Kirk says.

**Duckburg Airport. 3:14 39 seconds**

The Sea Duck was coming in fast as it was on Overdrive. Mr. McDuck was waiting at the airstrip looking at his gold pocket watch with the money symbol on it of course.

"Bust my Bagpipes!" Scroodge screamed as he saw the plane coming in super fast. But then came out of Warp drive and slowed to a soft landing. The doors opened with smoke because the plane was hot. Baloo came out first and helped his wife out.

"Ah Baloo there you are."

"Hey there Mr. McDuck long time no see." Baloo said with a cheer and shook his hand so hard that McDuck moved up and down.

"Nice to see you too Baloo." He said shaken up.

"Hello Mr. McDuck I'm Rebecca Von Bruenwald, the co-owner of Higher for Hire, I'm glad to meet you in person" Rebecca shook Scrooge's hand."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Von Bruenwald, now down to business. The reason I hired you is because your husband is the best damn pilot in the world and has this interesting gizmo attached to his plane making it the fastest on the planet. Now I forgive you for the betrayal shit you pulled on me a while back. However one slip up and you're fired! Are we clear?''

"Yes Mr. McDuck we understand right Baloo?" Rebecca gave her husband stares.

"Oh yes we understand perfectly clear." Baloo said with a grimace and squeezed his hat.

"Now I have bought five former Kahn Factories in Cape Suzette which are going to be refitted with new McDuck tools and equipment. My secretary has informed you that I will be paying you 5000 per delivery and an extra 2000 for gas and food. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes sir baby… "Yes that will be very satisfactory" Rebecca cut off her husband.

"We will be happy to do so. How many deliveries do you think we will have?"

"I should say about 20 deliveries. Two a day." The duck said

"But sir Duckburg is 3000 miles apart how do you expect us to deliver so  
>quickly and on time?'' Becky asked. "That's what your overdrive is for isn't it?"<p>

"But Mr. McDuck if it burns out we will be out for months and deliveries would be slower." Baloo chimed in.

"That's not my problem. Do you want the job or not?" Scroodge demanded.

Baloo and Rebecca gave a quick look at each other.

"Yes we will take the job" Rebecca said with a sigh

The first set of cargo was being loaded to the plane. Rebecca signed the contracts while Baloo got help from Scrooge's employees to load up the Sea Duck. What the Von Bruenwalds didn't know was that Kahn had men spying on them and there were air pirates also spying in Duckburg.

Midway to Cape Suzette, Baloo was getting tired. He took the overdrive off since he was the only one who could fly with it on. Rebecca wasn't experienced enough to fly with it on. Becky took over flying in normal mode while Baloo switched seats.

"Man I'm tired" Baloo said

Becky grinned seductively. "How about after this shipment we can refuel and fly to Louie's for dinner and some dancing butterball?"

Baloo lit up "Oh yeah know your talking my language sister." Rebecca giggled.

"Come hear you" Rebecca seductively said the two bears were snuggling when shooting was heard. It was Karnage and some of his air pirates.

"Oh no!" they said in unison.

Baloo immediately switched seats with Rebecca.

"Holo Baloo and annoying Baloo's wife business lady. "This is the hansom and resilient pirate Don Karnarge here. I now am going to plunder your expansive cargo yes/no the wolf said in his French/Spanish accent.

"Not this time Karnny!"

Rebecca got to the guns and started shooting back. She actually hit one.

"I got one!"

"Great kid, don't get cocky."

"Ooo he makes me so mad. Karnage ordered the turbo props to come out of the Iron vulture.

"Time to say adios Karnny."

Baloo saw the turbos coming out of the vulture. Baloo pushed the Overdrive  
>button. The Sea Duck went into high speed again.<p>

"Bye Karny!"

The air pirate's planes spun around and some of them crashed to the ground as the Sea Duck left.

Then Baloo noticed that the special fuel was very low for the Overdrive.

"Becky we have to take it out of Overdrive or we'll never be able to fix this."

"I guess we'll have to be late for this shipment. I guess we can get away with it if I radio in one of your white lies."

Becky grinned. Baloo turned off the overdrive. "Ha ha you know me too well."

The two shared a brief kiss and Rebecca made up a white lie excuse of being late on the radio to McDuck's people in Cape Suzette. Though some it was somewhat the truth.

As soon as they got home and finished there shipment, Rebecca changed into something nicer for going out to Louie's.

Molly told her parents that she would be spending the night at a friend's house.

Wildcat refueled the airplane and Baloo and Rebecca flew to Louie's

"Baloo my man what's happening?" Louie greeted.

"Not much just the wife and I having some dinner and dancing."

"Right on cuz!"

After dinner Baloo and Rebecca were about to dance when Khans men showed up.


	5. Chapter 5 Threatened and moving on

**Chapter 5 Threatened and moving on **

"Mr. & Mrs. Von Bruenwald!" One of the panthers in a Khan Pilot's uniform addressed the couple.

"Yes?" Baloo angrily said while holding his wife.

The other panther pulled out a gun from his jacket and motioned them outside. The couple was escorted outside to a dark corner of the club where one of Khan's smaller airplanes was parked. They were ushered into the airplane where they stood behind a tall dark black chair. The chair swiveled around to reveal Sher Khan in his usual monotone pose.

"Welcome Mr. & Mrs. Von Bruenwald, I've been expecting you."

"Khan what's this about?" Baloo angrily asked.

"Temper, Temper Baloo. As you know I am slowly going out of business. However I do not go down that easy as I plan to fight before I'm out. Since you have helped me in the past I'm letting you off easy this time, but be warned Baloo and Rebecca, next time our paths meet you will be killed as I hate those who betray me especially those who help my competition and move out my once very powerful empire."

"You won't get away with this Khan!" Rebecca said.

"Oh on the contraire, I will. I never liked you that much, you were just always in my way. And next time you may find yourself more than just injured, but dead."

"But were not injured!" Baloo said

"You've been warned." Kahn says as he snaps his fingers. Khan's men then knock out both Baloo and Rebecca with baseball bats and threw them out of the plane. Then Khan's plane took off leaving them unconscious.

At two in the morning, Louie had found the couple out cold. He got his Chimpanzee employees over to bring them inside. He brought warm water, poured some on wet cloths, and patted their black and blue spots on their heads and cleaned up the dry blood. Both bears groaned. Baloo opened his eyes groggily first.

"What… happened" groaned Baloo

"O…. My head" Becky groaned

"Boy I'm glad you twos are ok. My boys and I found you on the side of the club knocked out. What happened?"

"Khan happened!" Baloo stated

"He threatened to kill us. Becky cried out.

"Don't worry guys Louie is hear as your friend and I'll protect you. Now why don't you two stay here and rest up the rest of the eveni'n free of charge and free breakfast tomorrow."

"Really you would do that for us?" Baloo asked

"Yes we wouldn't want to be a bother." Rebecca added

"No bother at all Rebecca. Besides that's what friends are for."

"Thanks man you're a real pal!" Baloo said cheerfully.

"No problem cuz no problem what so ever." Louie said

The next morning, Baloo and Rebecca woke up refreshed. But then realized the time and had to phone Duckburg and tell them a white lie about heavy traffic in and out of Cape Suzette. This they thought would give them ample time to re-fuel and then fly to Cape Suzette and fly to Duckburg for their next shipment. Rebecca told Mr. McDuck that they needed more of that special fuel for Overdrive. This was somewhat the truth since they were using it a lot that day.

On the way back to Higher For Hire, Wildcat was found injured and Molly tending to his wounds.

"Mom! Dad! I found Wildcat this morning shaking and bleeding in the head. All he's been saying was something like favorite tools and Khan's men!"

Flabbergasted, Baloo and Rebecca rushed to Wildcat who was still in pure shock.

"Its Ok Wildcat those men won't hurt you anymore." Baloo said in a comforting calm voice.

"My tools gone…Khans men kidnapped them…hurt me." Wildcat kept repeating.

"Geez he is in shock." Rebecca said.

"The only way to help him recover is to get his tools back." Baloo said.

"Damn Khan's men attacking an innocent person!" Rebecca yelled.

"Mom what's going on?" Molly asked.

"Sher Kahn has threatened us and wants to kill us for making shipments for Mr. McDuck honey."

"That's awful!" cried Molly.

Molly walked to the end of the dock and saw silvery objects on the bottom of the water. She grabbed a net that was lying on the dock and fished out wildcat's tool kit.

"Mom, Dad!" She yelled, "I found Wildcats toolkit!"

Rebecca and Baloo ran over to help her fish out the tools.

"Good job button nose." Baloo said and gave his daughter hug.

"Ahh thanks daddy." giggled Molly

"Molly your going to have to take care of Uncle Wildcat while we're gone with these shipments." Rebecca said.

"Sure thing Mom.'' Molly said.

"Ok we got to go before we get yelled at by Mr. McDuck." Baloo said as he was power-walking toward the plane.

Rebecca turned to Baloo, "Since when did you care about time?"

"Since I married you."

"Oh You!" Rebecca and Baloo gave each other a brief kiss.

Then the two rushed and refueled both the overdrive and regular engines. They gave their daughter a kiss and said goodbye to each other before they left.

"Remember to take care of Wildcat!" yelled Baloo as the engines were starting up.

"I will and I love you too!" Molly yelled over the engines.

"We Love you Molly!" Rebecca yelled as the plane was leaving. Molly replied and waved goodbye as the airplane took off.

As soon the Sea Duck was clear of Cape Suzette Baloo pushed the Overdrive button. They were off to Duckburg to pick up more tools and equipment.


	6. Chapter 6  A strange new world

**Chapter 6 A strange new world**

Captain's log: Unknown: "The enterprise was finally approaching the Planet similar to earth. The radio' transmissions were starting to match as the crew was listening in and heard something about Thembians dropping and testing an H bomb and president Trueman ordering more bombs to be tested. And also talk of a war in Kora to be rumored. Mr. Chekov thinks that they have arrived in what appears to be late April early may of old earths 1950." Kirk said on his log.

"Capitan were approaching Planet unknown. Standard orbit sir?" Mr. Sulu asks.

"Standard orbit and put our deflector shields on for the time being as I want us to approach causally to this alien planet." Kirk Ordered.

"Captain Picking up the low warp signatures on the western hemispheres large northern continent. It appears they came from that cape city that looks on the scanners a cross of your San Francisco and San Diego in both geography and City like state. Spock Says.

"Amazing, Spock. We will have a landing party of six. It will consist of Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Lt Callhaway (woo hoo Alicia said in the background) Mr. Scott and Mr. Roberts as security and my self to beam on the outskirts of town." Kirk said

"Jim my transporter chief says that transporter was having a self diagnostic done. Do we have to use transporters? Scotty asked?

"Yes Mr. Scott I don't want to scare people with a shuttle craft they have never seen before."

"Aye sir" Scotty acknowledged

"Have Dr. McCoy meet us in the transporter room." Kirk ordered.

Dr. McCoy met the rest of the landing party in the transporter room.

"Ready Doctor?" Kirk asks.

"Ready as all every be Jim." McCoy ground. Kirk smiled.

As the transporter was beaming them down it sparked up and changed the location of the beam down point. Instead of the outskirts of Cape Suzette they ended up in downtown Cape Suzette.

Traffic came to a halt and screams were heard as the landing party instantly beamed down in the middle of a busy intersection. Sceeeeech thud. A red Buick had hit Mr. Roberts the security guard as its breaks had failed and killed him instantly.

"Damn another security guard dead." Kirk murmured.

"Maybe if they stopped wearing red caption." Alicia giggled.

"What are you!" screamed a female duck and her crying baby. As the landing party turned to the duck.

"What are you creatures doing in the middle of the road!" Yelled the motorist that killed the security guard.

Then Cape Suzette police came up and surround the landing party.

"Uh Jim Have you noticed that these are talking animals that stand upright and where clothes?" McCoy whispered.

"Doctor the Captain is well aware…"

"Gentleman please discuss this another time, I will handle this." Kirk interrupts as the Cape Suzette police came out of their squad cars.

"Alright this is Sergeant Monday of the Cape Suzette Police! Drop whatever it is your holding and come peacefully. You five whatever you are's are under arrest for disturbing the peace." A Brown Lab dog in a sgt's police uniform said on a megaphone.

"Drop everything!" Kirk ordered as the landing party did that. Kirk came forward with his hands up and approached the dog.

"Ah hello we come in peace. We mean you no harm to you and your society." Just then the Mayor of Cape Suzette came in with his motorcade. The Mayor, who was a walrus, stepped out. For some reason he gets reelected over the years.

"Don't arrest them they may be peaceful." He said to his sergeant. Then the Mayor turns to the Landing part and says, "Welcome to our fair city of Cape Suzette. I am Mayor West, how may I be a service to you?"

"Mayor West like I was telling you're your police sergeant we come in peace and mean no harm and are here to greet and meet you on behalf of the Federation of Planets since your planet has achieved the capability of warp drive as we have monitored, and would like to talk to your engineers about helping our space ship getting home." Kirk said

The Mayor, cops and surrounding people that were around gave a look of confusion and shock and mummers were heard in the background.

"You're Aliens?" Asked a bunny kid from far away.

"How do I know you're peaceful?" questioned an aardvark cop.

"What are with that one's ears?" Asked a wolf.

"Maybe we should kill them." Yelled a sheep.

More and more screams were coming out of people. The Mayor yelled "SILENCE!"

More and more screams were coming out of people. The Mayor yelled, "SILENCE! Calm down everyone. Now I'm sure these aliens are peaceful and we shall treat them with respect and as guests. No matter what they are. The Mayor continues.

"We're humans and ones a Vulcan" Chimed in Scotty.

"We consider ourselves human." Said a female pig.

"Excuse me to interrupt but aren't you guys animals?" Dr. McCoy asked

"Yes were human animals." Said a the walrus mayor

We also have animal animals said Sgt Monday.

The landing party exchanged looks.

"Mr. Mayor we would like to talk to you about the scientist with the warp speed capabilities." Kirk said

The Mayor looked confused. "I'm sorry but I don't know what that is. Why don't you five people stay at our finest hotel for the night and be our guest for a few days until you find what you are looking for?"

"We'd be delighted to stay for a while." Kirk stated.

The Mayor took the Landing party to the Rutz Carlton where they had two sweets and a separate room for Alicia to stay in. Once inside the room. Kirk told Spock to search on his tricorder for those warp signatures. He told Scotty to assist Spock while McCoy and Alicia discussed the similarities and differences.

"Has the Lt. had a chance to study their foreign culture?" McCoy asked.

"No I haven't yet. Can I explore the area and talk to the natives?" Alicia asked

"Yes you may but take a communicator Phaser and set to stun." McCoy said

"Yes sir."

"I want a good report from you."

"Don't worry Dr. I will Study them to the fullest and give you a great report" Alicia Smiled.

"That a girl" McCoy touched her cheek in a friendly matter and left to find the captain.

"Jim this is a very strange world I hope we can find those…those…those anamorphic creature scientists. I mean what type of society develops warp drive and refuses to share with others their knowledge and have a similar history to Earth?"

"I…..….don't…Know bones… I don't know. Tomorrow maybe you can ask some of these aliens if you can check out there physical anatomy on try to compare to our animals and ourselves."

"Will do Jim."

Later that night Alicia decided to leave past the captain's curfew he ordered for the landing party. She walked down the street to see a movie theater with the Title Something about Ave on the playbill.

"Odd Its Ave instead of Eve." She said to her self as she continued to walk.

Then she saw some fighting with a Lion in work Overalls and Cat in Cowgirl clothing fighting in front of a diner.

"I told you Wildcat you keep on putting your tools first."

"But Clementine…. Slap. Clementine slapped Wildcat hard on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Wildcat but you'll never grow up and all this time I thought you were acting. Your nothing but a good for nothing fool always putting his tools first before his girl. Good luck and GOODBYE!"

Clementine left Wildcat crying. Alicia saw that and decided to make her move. She approached the Lion slowly.

"Hello" Alicia

"Hello" Wildcat said as he stopped his crying.

Meanwhile, Kirk decided to walk around that evening as well. As he was walking, he was noticing the skyscrapers that reminded him of old Earth from the late 1930's to the early 1950's. He was walking towards Higher for Hire when he saw a young teenage blonde grizzly bear being dropped off from her friend's house. Kirk decided to walk up to her and talk to her.

"Good evening" Kirk said as he approached Molly.

"Oh you're that human." Molly was a little frightened.

"That's right. But excuse me if I'm wrong but you're a Grizzly bear? By the way my name is James."

"Yes I am. My first father died when I was one. But my stepfather Baloo has treated me like a real father and more since I was six years old. And My name is Molly." Molly said with a smile.

"That's very interesting to hear about your step father."

"Yes he is the best."

"So where are your parents?"


	7. Chapter 7  A New Hope and Trouble

Chapter 7 **A New Hope and Trouble**

**Warning Sexual content**

* * *

><p>Molly giggled. "There not going to be home till tomorrow morning."<p>

"I See" Kirk says. He then gives her his warm smile.

"Your very cute for a human." Molly giggled some more.

Ha Ha HA. "You're a very beautiful young lady yourself." Kirk continued to flirt with Molly.

Molly smirked, "How would you like to show me what you humans do for fun?"

"I have a feeling that it's very similar to what you people do." Kirk held Molly's hand.

"Lets learn together." Molly Laughed. Molly took Kirk inside of Higher for Hire and brought him upstairs to her bedroom.

"So far very close to what we do." Kirk laughed. Molly smiled and started to unbutton her pink blouse and pink bra.

"I think you know what to do." Molly laughed as Kirk removed his yellow uniform shirt and black undershirt.

"You are a beautiful young lady Molly." Kirk said as he was removing the rest of his uniform and Molly was removing the rest of her clothes.

"Am I?" She replied as they started to kiss and hug each other.

Kirk Inserted his member into her wet pussy and got molly on the bed and started to make love to Molly.

"Ohhhh James… You do have the same ways of making love then me do." Molly was beginning to moan.

"I….think we…do" Kirk started to pound into Molly even harder as Molly monad louder and louder.

Molly was kissing him and stroking his hair while Kirk was continuing with motions into her pussy. Now Kirk was going faster and faster as she was moaning. Finally Kirk climaxed and relaxed inside molly. Molly continued to stroke his chest and rested under him.

"James you're so amazing and smooth."

"Your very amazing yourself Molly. I've been to many planets all over the galaxy been with many aliens, but…"

"You've never been anywhere like here or slept with anyone like me before." Molly interrupted as she began to frown.

"I was going to say I've never had sex that seemed so good with another species outside of my own." Kirk Smiled

Molly Smiled and they went back to kissing.

The next morning, Kirk awoke early to get dressed. While doing that his communicator was beeping.

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"It's a communication device that connects me to my ship and the rest of the landing party down here."

"In that little thing? That's amazing."

"Excuse me Molly" Kirk smiles and flips open his communicator. Molly decides to get dressed.

"Captain are you there?" Mr. Spock's Voice was heard on the other end.

"Yes Mr. Spock what can I do for you?"

"Captain, Mr. Scott and I have traced the low warp signatures coming from your direction and moving eastbound and now a new set of warmer low warp signatures coming in from the east."

"I see. Any idea when the craft shall be arriving?"

"In about two minuets. We shall meet you there." Spock said

"Very good Mr. Spock. By the way have you seen or heard from Lt. Callhaway?"

"She has not reported in and Dr. McCoay has been constantly trying to reach her but she doesn't seem to answer."

"Alright then. I am sure she can take care of herself and she is armed if she is in danger."

"Mr. Scott and I are on our way to meet you captain."

"Very good Kirk out." Kirk closes his communicator.

"So will I get to be meeting some more of you humans?" Molly asked.

"Yes you will." But first I must contact your local authorities about a missing member of my crew. Kirk says as he existed the building.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

Just then Alicia and Wildcat left from Wildcat's half hanger living area.

""Captain what an unexpected surprise."

"Lt. I gave strict orders to remain in your hotel room during my curfew." Kirk said in a strict tone.

"I'm Sorry Captain. I wont do it again." Alicia looked down. "That's ok Lt. why don't you report back to Dr. McCoy.'' Kirk smiled.

"Can I take my new friend, Wildcat with me?"

"Yes, of coarse."

"Thank you thank you captain." Alicia jumped up and down. She and Wildcat left for Dr. McCoy.

Then Spock and Scotty approached Higher for Hire to meet with Kirk.

"Jim My tricorder and Mr. Spock's tricorder both read strong low warp signatures coming from this way." Scotty said.

"Yes this is confirmed Captain."

Just then they saw an orange and yellow blur come out of the low warp and gracefully turned around the entire city. Then it lightly touched down in the water and taxied towards Higher for Hire.

"Would you look at that the ship appears to be an old style Earth cargo airplane from the 1930's." Scotty said with his eyes lighting up.

"Yay my parents are home!" Molly said.

"Excuse me miss, are you saying that those scientist, the ones who invented that warp airplane, are your parents?" Spock asked.

"Oh yes there my parents but they are noooo Scientist. We're a small cargo service." Molly replied

"Fascinating." Spock raises an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you?" "I am a Vulcan, you can call me Spock."

"Montgomery Scott. But please call me Scotty ok?"

Then Baloo and Rebecca exited the Sea Duck.

"Boy I'm tired." Baloo said as he was helping his wife out of the plane.

"I am too." As she stepped out. Molly were….…home." As Rebecca and Baloo noticed the aliens.

"What are you?" Baloo demanded

"Um Mol…." Becky was very scared.

"Mom these are humans from another planet called Earth too. This is James Kirk, their captain, Mr. Scott and the pointed ear one's name escapes me for a moment."

"I am Spock."

"Hello" Becky said frightenedly.

"So you guys are humans huh… Well then welcome. Baloo said happily.

"We mean you no harm to you or your daughter." Kirk says.

"Yes we are here on a peaceful mission to seek you out since you have devolved the technology to go faster than light." Spock said.

"Or as we call it Warp Speed." Scotty chimed in.

"Do you mean Overdrive?" Asked Baloo.

"If that's what you call it then yes." Kirk responded.

"Overdrive is a top secret device I use to go very fast when I need to for my airplane." Baloo said.

"We use Overdrive on our space craft that is currently orbiting this plant."

Baloo and Rebecca gave each other looks.

"Is that so? Well it is not for sale." Rebecca said.

"We don't want to purchase it as we have no money but exchange notes and maybe you can help us so we can go home." Kirk says.

"If that's so then maybe you can help us first." Baloo said.

Just then Cape Suzette Police cars pulled up to Higher for Hire.

"Baloo Von Bruenwald. You are here summoned to Court as your son, Kit, is now in custody for being a former Thembian associate according to our best citizen, Sher Kahn. And ever since the beginning of this cold-water war, we can't take any chances.

"What?" Baloo and Rebecca screamed.


	8. To Court

**Chapter 8 To Court**

"Now wait a minute officer, Kit is not a Thembian nor ever has been." Baloo Yelled back at the police.

"I'm sorry the law is the law and I must have you come to court or I'll have you and your wife arrested as well for obstruction of justice." The police officer said.

"But what about our shipments?" Rebecca complained.

"You…...…excuse me." Kirk interrupted. Everyone turns to look at Kirk.

"What do you want Alien!" the officer retorted back.

"I would like to say that this to me sounds like a classic witch hunt where the wrongly accused are tried and punished for crimes they didn't commit." Kirk continued.

"You stay out of this Alien or I'll have you arrested as well." the cop said.

"I apologize. Can I speak to Baloo for a moment?"

"I don't see why not. You have 5 minutes, but then Baloo must go to court or he will be placed under arrest." The cop says.

"Thank you officer." Kirk pulls Baloo aside and moves towards his men while Dr. McCoy had found and joined the group and was getting caught up by Scotty and Spock.

"You better have a good reason for pulling me aside and interrupting this serious matter. My son and possibly my life is on the line." Baloo angrily said.

"Don't worry I have an idea Mr. Von Bruenwald." Kirk smiles.

"And that is?"

"Mr. Scott and Mr. Spock will fly your ship and deliver its goods while Dr. McCoy and I will help you and your son get out of this mess."

"You'll help strangers?" Becky asked.

"Yes I will. And don't worry about it. I have been in harder situations than this." Kirk says. "Besides I would like your help when this is over."

"We have a deal Mr. Kirk." Baloo says as he shakes Kirk's hand.

"One other thing please take my daughter Molly with you to help your men navigate. I don't want her harmed in anyways while we're in this mess." Becky said.

"Don't worry your daughter will be safe with us." Scotty said.

"She better be safe!" Becky scolded.

"You have my men's word and trust." Kirk reassures them as he holds Rebecca's hand.

"Very well then. Lets go buddy!" Baloo says as they walk back to the police officers. Kirk whispers something to Dr. McCoy while they walk back and McCoy nods and smiles.

"Mr. Officer, I will be defending Mr. and Mrs. Bruenwald in the court room if that's ok with you?" Kirk asks.

"That is permitted." the cop said

The Group split up as Spock and Scotty went to the Sea Duck to fire it up while Molly hugged her Mom goodbye. Dr. McCoy called Alicia up and gave her instructions to have her meet them in the courthouse in 10 minutes and wait for them there.

**At Cape Suzette main courthouse.**

The police cars arrived at the main courthouse where the media was there reporting the arrest of Kit Von Bruenwald and now the arriving of Baloo and Rebecca Von Bruenwald. Baloo saw his son in chains and handcuffed to a police officer and his wife also in custody with a female turkey police officer.

Kit noticed his father.

"Dad!" he screams.

"Kit, Kit, Kit, What happened!" Baloo screamed in the crowed.

"Sandy and I were camping when all of a sudden the feds with Kahn's Private police force found us and arrested us."

"I should have known. Don't worry little britches I'll get you out if it's the last thing I do." Baloo whispered and hugged his son.

"Break it up! Break it up!" the pig police officer yelled pulling Baloo off Kit.

Then Sher Khan's limo showed up as the press was all over the place as he got out and waved off reporters and photographers.

"Please, Please I'm only here to witness a wrong about to be set right." The tiger said in his usual monotone voice.

"Mr. Kahn is it true you sold your factories to Scroodge McDuck?" "Mr. Kahn is it true that…" Khan waves his hand as one of his own panther guards cuts off the reporters and photographers.

Captain Kirk noticed the wealthy tiger taking his seat in a reserved section of the court house.

"Whose that Nubian scumbag? "Kirk Whispered into Baloo's ear.

"That's Sher Khan. Most powerful and richest man here in Cape Suzette and once was the richest man on the planet. He's a real asshole as he has threatened my wife and I for helping his competition. He used to be somewhat better than that when I saved his life a few times back in the 30's." Baloo whispered his explanation into Kirk's ear.

"I see."

The courthouse got into order as Kit was seated in front a of a senate judge which was an old male barn owl and a committee of five that consisted of a male brown eagle, female zebra with glasses, male cheetah, and female Scottish Fold cat with a mean look on her face.

"Please be seated," the senator barn Owl in the grey pin stripped suit said. "This court now will proceed with the case of Lt. Kit Cloudkicker Von Bruenwald VS Usland on the account that he is and has associated himself with Thembians." The Owl continued.

"Mr. Cloudkicker Von Bruenwald we have been informed that you have been associating with Thembians since 12 years of age in the years 1937 to 1938. Is this true?" Asked the Zebra.

"It is but I was but I was only a child back in 1938."

"Objection your honors!" Baloo yelled out.

"Captain Von Bruenwald we will get to you in a minute. Now please calm down before I have you removed." The eagle said.

The Owl turns back to Kit.

"Now I have this report from Mr. Kahn our best citizen that you joined the Young Thembiean air squad?"

"I did but I didn't know any better back then. I was a child. But I would like to say…."

"It's irrelevant because you admitted that you associated with Thembians and the theambian party back in 1938." The female cat interrupted.

"Wait a minute! Kit was working for me as my navigator back in 1938!" Baloo yelled in protest.

"So you were the one that were reconcilable for sending this boys to associate with Thembians back in the late 1930's? The cheetah asked.

"No! I was only doing my Job as instructed to by my wife." Baloo contested.

"Now wait a minuet Themembia wasn't an enemy of Usland in the late 1930's Becky said.

"Oh so you guys are Thembian associates then." The Zebra assured.

"No were not we were just doing our jobs. Baloo yelled out.

"Order! Order in this court!" The Owl screamed. "One more outburst from you Mr. Baloo and I'll have you arrested for contempt of court." The Owl looks at Sher Kahn who was holding a black brief case. The Judge nods.

"Kit Von Bruenwald your excused from the crimes as you were a child back then. However…"

"Just a moment." Kirk interrupts.

"I said no more outbursts from the floor and that includes you Alien."

"I would like to say that this trial is a set up."

"That's enough from you." The Owl said.

"Let him speak." Baloo Interrupted.

"That is it! Bailiff, arrest Baloo and Rebecca Von Bruenwald for contempt of court." The Owl said as he slammed his gavel. The entire courtroom went into total chaos.

"Kit, Kit, Kit," screamed Baloo as he was being handcuffed and taken away.

"Don't worry papa bear I'll get you out."

"Now wait a minute I didn't get to finish." Kirk screamed.

"Bailiff arrest this human for starting this circus!" The Owl screamed.

"No wait I'm not finished…" Kirk screamed as he was now being handcuffed and taken away by police officers.

Kahn smiles and pays the Owl Judge his reward of whatever was in the black brief case.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr. Kahn."

"The Pleaser was all mine Mr. MacCorthy." Kahn says as he hands the black briefcase to the senate judge.

As the courthouse was empty Kit was alone with his wife hugging.

"Don't worry Sandy I'll get Papa Bear and Rebecca out. What ever it takes."

"Hello. I'm Doctor McCoy."

"Hello Dr. McCoy." Kit said as he broke his embrace with his wife.

"I may be of help to you guys. But first My assistants and I need your help to break out my friend Jim.

Kit and Sandy looks a the Doctor with a look of curiosity.

"Go On!..."

**Cliffhanger. **


	9. Ch 9 Escape!

**Chapter 9 Escape!**

Dr. McCoy smiles. "Well I just need you to be a distraction for the guards for us to release Captain Kirkand then we can go the prison and release your father."

"Really You would do that for us? Sandy asked

"Of cores I would as I five my word as an friendly old fashioned country Doctor. "

"Well come on then will take my car." Kit said

They got into Kits 39 black Chevy and drove to the local Jail where Jim Kirk was being held. As they got there Sandy pulled a sick fainting move while Kit and one of the guards quickly moved to the front door of the jail was rushed to help her. Kit punched him in the face while Dr. McCoy injected a sleeping drug into another guard.

Sandy and Kit got dressed in the guard's uniform and got into the building. They pretended to handcuff Dr. McCoy as they were confronted with three more police officers.

"What are you doing with this thing? Asked a Bull dog Officer.

"We caught him stealing food from Hoopers market." Kit said

"Yes he needs to be locked up." Sandy agreed.

"I never got any report of theft at that market." I'll have to call them." The Police dog said.

"Before you do that something I want to show you." Kit said

"Oh yeah, The dog walks over. Dr. McCoy uses his sleeping injection on the dog and knocks him out instantly while Kit and Sandy runs the other Officers and fight them hand to hand. Dr. McCoy grabs the Keys of the sleeping dog and tosses the Keys to Captain Kirk who was in his cell waiting for them. Kit and Sandy Knocks out the other officers.

Kirk unlocks his sell and grabs his pasher and communicator that was on a desk

"What kept you?" Kirk asked

"I'm a Doctor not a Running Back!" McCoy retorted

"I see your point." Kirk smiles and stun two more officers with his phaser that ran in to help the fallen officers.

Kit and Sandy were amazed to see what Captain Kirk could do.

"What is that? Sandy asked.

"It's a device that can kill or stun a person." Kirk explains.

"Did you kill them? Asked Kit.

"No I just stunned them which simulates the appearance of death. They should be alright." Kirk continues.

"Amazing. Kit says.

"Jim these two are related to Baloo and need I volunteered to help them get Baloo out if they helped me get you out."

"Fair enough your with us then. Then after we save your father then I hope we can talk to you about that Overdrive."

"That's fair for us." Kit said.

"Alright lets get your father out of that prison." Kirk said

Kirk and Dr. McCoy got dressed into on the police officers uniforms and followed Kit and Sandra in a old 1950's police car to the prison that held Baloo and Rebecca.

As the got to the Prison Kirk Pulled out of Squad car and Kit and Sandy Pulled out of their car. Kirk Called his ship.

"Kirk to Enterprises," Kirk said on his communicator.

"Enterprise here Mr. Sulu Speaking."

"Mr. Sulu lock the ships main phasers on the surrounding area of the prison around me. Stun everyone when I give the signal.

"Aye sir standing by."

"Very good, Kirk out." Kirk closed his communicator.

"What did you tell your ship? Kit asked.

"Some Insurance for our escape if needed." Kirk said.

As they Approached the entrance of the Prison two Rhino Guards blocked the door.

"I am sorry this is a restricted area. You don't have the proper clearance to come in." one of the Rhinos said.

"Orders from Sher Kahn to inspect the prison." Kirk said.

"Oh yeah will I'll go see. As one of the Rhino's got on the phone to call Khan Kirk and Kit pulled a left cross on both of them while Dr. McCoy injected them with sleep drug.

They got into the prison and snuck around the prison when they found Baloo and Rebecca sitting around there cell not knowing what to do when Rebecca noticed Kit and Sandy right away.

"Kit, Sandy your ok!" she screamed.

"Where ok mom. Where here to get you out.

"Kit. I'm Glad to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you papa bear."

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Von Bruenwald we will get you out Kirk assured them.

"Come on guys lets find the guards." Kirk smiled.

Captain Kirk snuck around till he found a bunch of pelican guards playing poker.

"Gentlemen Gentlemen this game your playing is Childs play." Kirk said as a guard a gun on Kirk.

"Oh yeah tough guy I can play any game and beat you." The Pelican said.

"May I" Kirk asked. The Pelican hands Kirk the cards.

"You see the name of the game is called "Fizbin."

"Fizbin?" asked the pelican guard.

"Yes Fizbin from Beta Atari's four. You see the rules of the game is as follows. The cards are different but I'm sure we can manage to get this game going."

"Ok show me.

"The idea of the game is to get the most cards. Each player gets six cards. Except for the player, the player on the dealers right who gets seven. "On the right? Yes the second card is turned up except on Tuesday. On Tuesday? Mhmm."

Kirk turns up a jack. Ohhh look what you got two jacks. You have a half Fizbin already. The guard laughs. I need another Jack? No no if you got another Jack you would get a shronk. A shronk? Yes you would be disqualified. Now what you need now is a King and duce except at night when you need a Queen and a four.

Except at night? The pelican asks

"Right. Oh look at that you got another jack! How lucky you are. How wonderful for you. Now if you didn't get another jack you'd get another car and if you get a King except when its dark when you have to give it back. If it were dark on Tuesday? Yes but what your after is a royal Fizbin which the odds of royal Fizbin are astronomical. Just astronomical believe me.

"Now for the last card will call it Kronk. A what? Kirk Drops the card on the floor and the guard was like I'll get that.

Kirk knocks out the guard while the rest of the guards get knocked out by kit, Sandy and Dr. McCoy.

"Now Kit Grab the Keys and will get your father out. Dr. McCoy you tell Mr. Sulu to stand by. Kirk orders.

Kit Grabs the keys to the cell and they run back to open the cell of Baloo and Becky. Kit unlocks the cell.

"Come on lets go. Kit said

Just then an alarm went off and the more guards came out chasing the group in the person.

Kirk got on his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise stun the entire place as soon as were clear of the existed. Kirk Ordered."

"Aye sir."

The group ran out as the doors of the prison were closing and they were being shot at. They ran out of the prison when the Enterprises main phasers shot the entire persons surrounding area as everyone's got into cars and sped off.

"What was that? Beccky asked.

"The ships weapon system. Don't worry there not dead just knocked out. "

Just then as both cars were driving shots were shooting at both of them when the police cars tires were shot. As that it happened it crashed into Kit's car which came to a halt

As they walked got out unharmed they see the ones that shot at them were a gorilla and a Rhino and in-between them was a small alligator in a gangster uniform.

"Trader Moe!" Baloo said as they looked at the gangsters.

Well well well if it isn't old Baloo and his friends. The Gator said in his sly voice.


	10. Chapter 10 Duck Hunt

**Chapter 10 Duck Hunt**

"What are you want Trader Moe. I have nothing you want." Baloo said.

"I beg to differ Baloo. You see I want you and your human friends as orders from Sher Kahn. He promised me something special after I take care you guys." Trader Moe said with a sinister tone. "Get them boys!" He told his gorilla and Rhino Goons.

As they were about to come closer to shoot Baloo yelled, "Look at that falling money."

"Money? Where!" the Gorilla said.

"I like money!" Rhino goon said.

As they turned around to look Kirk and McCoy stunned the two goons. Then, Baloo and gang got back into their cars and started to drive off.

But then they soon started getting shot at as Trader Moe had some other gangsters employed by Sher Kahn of course chasing after him shooting at them.

"You don't think I would be that easy to get rid of did ya?!" Moe shouted as he was shooting them.

They were now approaching the desert as they left Cape Suzette City limits and they were on the hot chase. The chase was going on until there was shooting from above that blew out the tires of Trader Moe's cars. It happened to be the Sea Duck from behind as Trader Moe and his gangsters flipped over as the tires blew.

The Sea Duck came to a landing further down the road where the police car and Kit's Chevy drove into the cargo hold. Then it took off again.

"Good Timing Mr. Spock." Kirk said.

"I Scanned the life signs in your cars and saw that two of you were humans and it must have been you. It was Ms. Molly that did the flying. While Mr. Scott and I shot those attackers."

"You did well Button Nose!" Baloo said as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm proud of you Sweetie." Becky said.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Molly Smiled.

"You'll make a good co-pilot and navigator." Kit said.

"She sure will." Scotty chimed in.

"Now to the business at hand tell me about this Overdrive." Kirk said.

"Its very primitive as I can see it." Scotty said.

"Well you see Caption Kirk." Baloo was about to say.

Just then Sher Kahn's airplanes were starting to shoot at the Sea Duck.

"I think we have company!" Sandy said.

"Hold on everyone the ride gets bumpy from here." Baloo said as he took the controls of the Sea Duck to outfly them.

Baloo did his fancy maneuvers in the desert but to no avail they knew his moves and continued to shoot at him.

"Mr. Spock and Becky you get on the guns while I try to get us out of this mess." Baloo ordered.

"Good thinking Mr. Von Bruenwald." Kirk said.

"Lets see what they got since we're shooting back." Kit said.

Spock and Becky were shooting back at Khan's airplanes when a buzz on the radio came on.

"Mr. Baloo I know that is you who is flying." Sher Khan's voice was heard on the big Kahn jumbo plane.

"Your private air force doesn't scare me Kahn!" Baloo yelled back on the radio.

The Sea Duck was now in a dogfight with Khan's air force as Spock and Becky were returning fire.

"I will kill you and the Overdrive will be mine as my scientist will learn of its secrets by pulling the wreckage apart." Kahn said on the radio.

"No you won't." Baloo was just about to push the Overdrive when all of a sudden the Overdrive engines themselves where shot at. The controls for that mechanism blew out as it sparked and caught on fire and blew out.

"No not again." Baloo cried.

"Scotty can you do anything?"

"I could if Baloo will share with me the secret on how this works and then I could use our technology to fix it."

The plane was being shot up even more as Spock and Rebecca couldn't shoot all of them down.

"Captain we're out numbered. We can't take anymore of this!" Spock yelled.

"Kit take the wheel." Baloo said as he got up to get not just his notes but what's left of the inner fuel supply of the Overdrive.

"Here this is what I know of Overdrive.

"Thanks Laddie."

"Papa Bear I can't take it anymore. We're going to crash." Kit yelled as the left engine was shot up.

"Kirk to enterprise, Beam all of us up at this location. Kirk said on his communicator.

"No wait!" Baloo yelled.

It was too late. Everyone onboard was beamed aboard the Enterprise. The Sea Duck had crashed and exploded into a huge fire that destroyed everything. Khan couldn't do much as the parts were so destroyed that there was no point in reconstructing. Also Baloo had given Scotty the main fuel drive and parts that had overdrive before they were beamed aboard.

Everyone materialized in the transporter room. Baloo just sat there all depressed.

"My Baby. My Baby is gone." Baloo was crying. Rebecca came to comfort him.

"Its ok Honey I'm here. Kit and Molly are here and we're together that's what counts." Becky said

"I understand Beckers, but she was my baby and nothing could replace her. Not now not with today's jet cargo carriers."

"Don't worry Papa Bear as soon as this is over I'll make the down payment for the plane to be in your hands and not Sandy and me." Kit said

"You don't understand little britches the Sea Duck was really special to me more than your average plane as you know."

"I know Papa Bear but your going to have to let go."

"He's right Mr. Von Bruenwald its illogical to dwell on the past like that and since you don't know how to control your emotions, I suggest you move on with your life and stay healthy while you can." Spock implied.

"Your right Mr. Spock. I'll try."

"I'll tell you what Baloo. Once Scotty fixes our warp drive with your notes and studding your engines with his people. We will help you in anyway we can when we return you and your family back to the planet.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes I would it's a nice thing to do."

"Well thank you Captain."

Baloo shakes Kirks hands.

"Alright then, Dr. McCoy take our guest to the rec room. While Mr. Scott is working with your main drive to fix our ship."

"Aye sir."

"Mr. Spock and I are going to the bridge"

"Can I join you on the bridge?" Molly asked.

"I'd rather not but in this case I'll let you go."

"Mom, Dad can I go with them? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Molly did her begging look.

"I see no harm in it." Becky said.

"Sure thing button nose."

"Thank You! Thank you!"

Molly left with Kirk to go to the bridge.

Meanwhile back on the planet. Sher Kahn was angry because he lost his perspective toy that would have made him a fortune again. As he ran the corrupt town with his money that he had left. He decided to have the police arrest random people and throw them in jail for being thembians and be above the law as it were. Also have the city put a "Keep Out" sign on Higher for Higher to keep people away. Making the Von Bruenwalds look dangerous. News leaked out back to Duckburg that Sher Kahn was being a menace to society as he went crazy.

Scroodge McDuck decided to put in a phone call to President Trueyman about Sher Kahn and the corruptness of the Cape Suzette police that worked for him.


	11. Helping hands

**Chapter 11 ****Getting some helping hands.**

Back on the Enterprise Scotty studied what was left of the Sea Duck's overdrive and what notes Baloo had given him and compared to the ship's main warp engines. He soon figured out how to use the technology but needed help on fixing. So he invited Baloo to engineering to help plug in his technology to theirs.

"Well you see Mr. Scott, we need Wildcat and my friend Louie to help us fix your warp drive with my technology. You see it was the three of us that was tinkering with overdrive right after the Great War. We were thinking how swell it would be to fly real fast. Wildcat was the real brains behind the original model of overdrive before I burned it out in '37 saving Kit's life from Air Pirates." Baloo explained.

"I see." Scotty said.

"Yes, unfortunately Wildcat was tied to a propeller one day and was cleaning when someone played a nasty prank on him and spun him at high speed, knocking half his brains out. That's why he's all childish and has social difficulties. However he still has his technical skills and can repair anything. In-fact one positive thing out of it was he can fix things ten times faster than a normal person."

"That's an amazing story Baloo, but what about the second time when we monitored your Overdrive in the second war and recently?" Scotty asked.

"Well You see Mr. Scott Wildcat had an uncle who was a scientist in Liondon that was working for the Brathash government on this technology to beat the Swatzies some how." During one of Rebecca and my ammunition runs to Liondon we met up with his Uncle who gave us notes and helped us repair the old overdrive and make it bigger and better than the original. Unfortunately Wildcats Uncle was killed two months later from another blitzkrieg attack from the Swatizies.

"I'm sorry to here that Baloo."

"That's ok. I kept the old professors notes and the Brithish gave me extra parts, fuel to repair it if needed. And Louie has the extra special fuel handy if I run out as he was tinkering with that with the first one as a new drink but instead came up with that fuel." Baloo started to laugh.

"Well last I heard your friend Wildcat was with Lt. Callaway back on your planet." Scotty said.

Captain Kirk walks into engineering.

"Anything?" Kirk asked

"We can do it but we will need my friend Wildecat and Louie."

"I think Lt Callaway is still with him sir." Scotty said

"Alright contact the Lt. tell her that Baloo, you, and I coming down there."

"Aye sir."

"Man that transporter doohickey is sure amazing technology you have there."

"Come on Baloo were going to use it again."

"Alright let me inform my wife and children."

Baloo told his family on what they plan on doing and told them to remain on the ship until he calls for them. Kirk had trouble contacting the Lt. so the three of them beamed down to where her communicator was. This happened to be in Wildcat's half of an airplane home. No sign of him or the LT.

"Put your tricorder on human Mr. Scott." As Kirk grabbed Alicia's Communicator and Phaser.

"Aye sir."

Baloo looked around and noticed that Higher for Hire has been condemned and closed to the public and police tape telling people to keep away.

"My home! My home! They destroyed my home too!" Baloo Cried. Kirk looked around now furious.

"Mr. Von Bruenwald I will do everything in my power to help you get your life back."

"Thank you Captain Kirk."

As they were searching Police sirens were heard in the background. Scotty then picked up Alicia's signature near by.

"This way sir." As they were walking back towards the condemned building.

"Over here I see something." Kirk said as he saw a bunch of boxes leading to a small hole.

"Oh yeah my old smuggling hide out. Louie and I used to smuggle and hide drinks during prohibition here before this structure was built. Back then we were still working for another flying company before I saved enough to get Baloo's Air service."

"I see" Kirk said.

"It was one of the odd jobs we took to stay fed as we weren't paid anything for who we worked for." Baloo said.

"Sir, I'm Picking up a human and Lion type life sine down there." Scotty interrupted.

"Come on then" Kirk said as he was throwing crates and boxes to clear the whole. Baloo came to help them. As soon as they cleared the old hideout hole they jumped down there.

As the three finally got down into the old hideout they walked into the dark tunnels.

"Captain is that you?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia your safe." Kirk said.

" We escaped Kahn's men and copies" Wildcat said.

" Yes a bunch of police dogs and panthers hired by Sher Khan came here looking for wildcat and I and destroyed Higher for Hire." Alicia said.

"Fucking cowards!" Baloo barked.

"I'm glad your safe." Kirk said.

"Now what we need to do is get you back to the ship while the rest of us pick up Louie and help fix the ship's engines." Kirk continued.

"Captain I'm not leaving wildcat!" Alicia demanded.

"Fine your with us. Next time use this. As Kirk handed her Phasor and communicator.

"Yes sir." As she took them.

"Now how do we get out of here?"

"Follow me there's an emergency exit out of this place." Baloo said. He found his old flashlight and led them to the exit which happened to be to the entrance to an old shut down speak easy that now is a Laundromat upstairs. They came out of the floor of the Laundromat as birds were giving them an awkward look.

"Now we just need transportation to Louie's some how." Scotty Murmured.

Baloo saw a helicopter flying in the sky.

"Buzz! That's it."

"Who?" Kirk asked "What?" Scotty asked.

"I'll explain on the way." As he ran towards Kahn tower where Buzz's lab was.

As the group got to Khan Tower they snuck around back.

"You see Buzz is an old friend of mine and back in the late 30's he invented a prototype helicopter and I saved his cookies from Sher Kahn thinking he stole it. I'm sure he rebuilt it by now. If not I'm sure he'll help us." Baloo explained.

"Aright will take your word for it." Kirk said.

"Now how to get up there without causing attention." Baloo said. Then Kirk saw a rope and hook near a trashcan. "Will this help?"

"Climb captain?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah because its there."

"Alright then." Baloo said. So they climbed to Buzz's laboratory and crashed into the ceiling where Buzz was tinkering with his newest gadget.

"Oh Hi there Baloo. What can I do you for?" Buzz asked.

"Well I was wondering, do you still have that Helicopter prototype?"

"Why yes I do. Now where did I put that thing?" He said as he was searching his lab. "Oh yes there she is. Ready for another flight."

"Can I borrow it for a bit?" Baloo asked.

''Yes you may but… Just then Khans panther army were coming in as they had spotted Baloo and his friends also coming into the lab.

"No Time to talk buzz thanks as they all got into the helicopter as it started up.

As soon as it started up, Khan's panthers were firing at them as it started to take off. It was too late; the helicopter took off

"Let him go. When he returns he will be arrested." Kahn said.

Baloo flew the helicopter to Louie's place and landed it on the beach.

"Baloo my man what can I do ya for? The happy Orangutan said as he greeted him."

"A lot my friend. Say do you have some extra Overdrive fuel?"

"Sure thing Cuz! But why do you need it?"

"Well you see.. Baloo explained everything to Louie as his monkey waiters gave everyone free drinks."

"Ok But first we need to return this Helicopter to Buzz and then we will be on our way"

"Cool, cool, cool." Louie said.

As they were flying back to Cape Suzette they were suddenly being shot at.

This time it was Air Pirates…..

**Cliffhanger.**


	12. THE END!

**I am totaly sorry for the delays. You know how life is. I want to thank all of you who have been my loyal supoters of my Talespins and my other stories and I want to thank Reish for helping me with this story. You did a great job. XD Thank You. I also want to thank my Revieers that have supported me. I will return with tow other fics a Peter pan and LK. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 THE END<strong>

Baloo was more maneuverable with the helicopter as he could dodge all of them even the turbo props that were chasing them. All the pirates were chasing this time. Even the Iron Vulture was on purest after them with its cannons.

All aircraft had crashed except for the Iron Vulture, which was determined to get Baloo no matter the cost. Don Karnage ordered full speed ahead to chase Baloo in the helicopter even though it was approaching the Cape Suzette cliffs that were firing on both of them. Baloo took the Helicopter close to the entrance to the cliffs as the Iron Vulture pursed onward towards them.

"Full speed ahead!" Karnage ordered. Gabber whispered into his ears.

"I don't care if where dangerously close to the cliffs. I want Baloo. NOW!

"Sir we lost more than half of the crew and just lost our right rudders by cannon fire." A pirate screamed.

"Hard starboard!" Karnage yelled as they were about to crash into the cliffs.

Kabooom! The Iron Vulture couldn't turn in time as it crashed into the cliffs and exploded as Baloo and gang saw the explosion from near by. That was the end of Don Karnage.

"Well it's the end of the road Karny." Baloo said.

"Baloo were still being fired on man." Louie said

"Um Right." Baloo maneuvered the helicopter away from the cliff guns and flew wide angled so they couldn't capture them.

As soon as he cleared the cannons he flew them back the out side of Buzzes lab. As soon as they all got out Police Cars came and circled them. Sher Kahn Came out of one.

"Arrest them!" Kahn said as he pointed to the group.

Just then more cop cars came in along with a long limo with open driver cab and the $ symbol on the doors came up.

"Arrest your self Mr. Kahn!" Scroodge said as he came out with FPD officers.

"On what grounds Mr. McDuck?" The tiger growled back.

"On the grounds that you and the City of Cape Suzette police have been illegally arresting innocent people and accusing of the Themebians when they have not been and throwing innocent people in Jail!" The Duck strongly responded.

"Furthermore the FPD have found that you have ran corrupt business practices for the last 30 years by embezzling, killing off rivals threw any means and not showing any blame by paying off local police, paying off the Mayor and Police to find you not responsible for all these crimes and lying to people. You, Mr. Khan, are a no good crook!"

"You have no evidence!"

"Yes we do," said the head of the FPD Harbart Hiver.

"NO!" Khan Yelled

"Arrest him and the police that work for him!" Hiver said

"All your assets have been confiscated and are now noel and void. Mr. McDuck said

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS. I'm SHERE KAHN! As he was being handcuffed by FPD and put into a federal police car.

"Tell it to a federal Judge Mr. Kahn."

All the officers that worked for Sher Kahn were also being arrested. Their police cars were being towed away. As this was happening Kirk was talking to ship to beam down Becky, Kit, Molly, and Sandy.

"Becky, Kit, Molly how I've missed you all." Baloo reached to give them a big hug.

"We missed you too Papa bear!"

Scroodge walked up to the Von Bruenwalds.

"Baloo all charges for you and your family have been dropped of being a Thembian or associating with any."

"Well Thank you Mr. McDuck."

"That's not all Baloo. I hereby am restoring Baloo's Higher for Hire shipping company and expanding it for you guys. You will now be having a truck service and two brand-new jet cargo airplanes to delver your goods all over the world." Scroodge smiled.

"Really Mr. McDuck you would do it for us?" Becky asked.

"And I have hired some employees to run local truck part and another pilot. All with the Label of Baloo's Hire for Higher" Scroodge continued.

"Thank you thank you so much Mr. McDuck!" Kit said.

"Your very Welcome!"

"Wow thank you Mr. McDuck. Baloo said as he shook McDuck up and down comically.

"Don't you do that!" McDuck said as he then Chuckled.

Everyone had one big laugh.

"Well then. Ill see you around Mr. and Mrs. Von Bruenwallde as Scroodge went back into his purple limo and drove off.

"Congratulations Baloo. Now can you Wildcat, and Louie please help my ship?"

"Sure thing Captain Kirk!" Baloo said.

"Kirk to enterprise!"

"Aye sir!" Transporter chief said

Five to beam up these coordinates. Kirk, Scotty, Baloo, Louie and Wildcat beamed back to the enterprise to fix the Warp drive.

24 Hours latter, the five of them came back with Lt. Callaway.

"Are you sure you want to stay with them Alicia?"

"Yes I would like to stay captain."

"I really hoped you change your mind. We learned a lot from your report." Kirk said

"No captain I would like to stay with Wildcat."

"Well then I cant hold you if this what you want."

"Thank you captain."

"Well I guess this is goodbye Captain Kirk" Baloo said.

"Thank you Baloo for helping me and my crew." He said as he shook Baloo's hand.

"Well goodbye Mr. Kirk" Sandy said.

"And thank you" Kit said.

"Thank you and good luck with your business."

"Well thank you Mr. Kirk for helping my family." Rebecca said.

"Don't forget me" Molly gave Kirk a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I won't" as Kirk returned the gesture.

Kirk then separated.

"Kirk to enterprise One to beam up."

The gang of Higher waved goodbye as he beamed away.

**Back on the ship.**

"Full power restored" Jim Scotty said on the intercom at Kirks chair.

"Set course for home Mr. Sulu."

"Aye sir."

"Engage!" As that happened the Warp engines started up and took off.

A Month went by back at Baloo's Higher for Hire shipping company. Molly graduated High School and became Baloo's Navigator for him on some cargo routs. Kit and Sandy would fly the other cargo plane.

Baloo was at a Bar one day depressed as usual even though everything was fine. He couldn't stop thinking about his beloved Sea Duck. Louie had approached him.

"Hey man why so Glum?"

"It's nothing Louie Its just I miss my old baby."

"Don't worry about it cuzz I'm sure everything will turn out just fine and besides you cant live in depression forever it would kill you."

"Your right man."

"Now come on finish your beer and Louie will take you home."

"Alright."

As they were approaching Baloo's Higher for Higher Louie opened the door to reveal a Brand New restored Sea Duck.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said (Happy birthday Wildcat said in the background) As Baloo lit up and before his eyes was brand new Sea Duck with shinny Yellow body and orange underbelly with brand new superlight 100's and Molly cleaning one of the engines.

"You guys did this for me?"

"Of Course Papa Bear why wouldn't we?"

"With all the money we have made with our expansion we saved enough money to find parts and build you a brand new one!" Becky cheerfully said.

"Sandy and I chipped in as well." Kit said.

"Thank you thank you so much guys. I love you all."

"We love you too Dad." Molly said.

They all got in as Baloo was surprised to see everything just as she remembered it.

Baloo felt around in happiness and turned to his family.

"Lets go for a ride!" Baloo said as he started up the engines to hear them purr.

"We have Orange Soda!" Kit said as he opened up a compartment full of bottles of orange soda.

"Alright" Molly said.

"Course heading Honey?" Rebecca asked.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Baloo cheerfully said

The new Sea Duck taxied in the ocean as the sun highlighted the wings. Then took off at full speed and turned flew into the sunset.

THE END!


End file.
